Dark Deeds
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Rouge has somthing planned for Shadow, something he's not quite expecting! WARNING: Contains Strong Lemon! and explisit detail! Mature readers only! Dedicated to my best friend.


**Dark Deeds**

**Hello again foolish mortals, here is yet another hardcore erotic shadouge story to**** be savoured. Dedicated to my dark supporter Shadrougeforever, for it is her birthday. Happy birthday my vamperic friend! **

**Alert: Hardcore and dangerous lemon! A Real dose of Shadouge sex! You have been warned!**

**With love from your Dark, Bloodthirsty and Evil Hostess**

**Bloodrayne666**

**Rouge's POV**

I've been feeling really naughty today, I was reading a catalogue that I got from a Sex Shop and I've been wondering what stuff to use when Shadow and I make love. I always enjoy it when we make love, but what I'd love is to make it more exciting!

After I had breakfast I went into the Sex Shop in town whilst Shadow was out, to see what I could find, something that would make me gorgeous and would make Shadow weak at the knees. When I walked into the shop I saw the assistant giving free chocolates, "hmm! Don't mind if I do!" I thought picking up a chocolate and the assistant smiling at me.

I then walked over to the sexy outfit's area, there was a lot of choice, but I really wanted an outfit to really make my man melt, and his jaw drop to the ground. I found an army chick costume, Nah! Too practical! I also found a maid's outfit! Nah! Too innocent!

I then found a red PVC suit with an open crotch area, "nah!" I had thought "I'd get too hot!" I then found some sexy leather underwear, "ah!" I had thought "perfect!" I took one pair off the hangers and went into the changing rooms. When I tried it on I never felt more sexier!

I looked at myself and smiled, there I was standing in leather crotchless knickers which I was wearing over my black and red briefs and leather suspenders and black stockings. I was also wearing a leather bikini top with metal spiked studs on them, a studded leather choker and two spiked wrist bands.

"God!" I thought "I look totally irresistible!" I told in a strong stance, "the perfect dominatrix! Scary! Yet beautiful!" I then thought "perfect! All I need is a whip and some cuffs, and I'm on a roll!" so I changed out of them and back into my trademark purple cat-suit.

As I walked out of the changing room, I looked at the assistant, a female brown rabbit and said "I'll take 'em!" the assistant then smiled and took the garments, I then walked to the accessories and found a black leather riding crop, and some black leather hand restraints.

I was feeling more and more excited wanting to try all this out on Shadow; he really won't be expecting it! I paid for the items hardly able to contain my excitement! The brown rabbit gave me a friendly smile and said "got plans for tonight?" "Yup!" I had said happily, "you betcha!" the rabbit smiled again blushing and said "well, have a nice day!"

I then walked out of the shop with a little hop in my steps, I was really looking forward to tonight, I planned to pounce on Shadow unexpectedly, and then he would have to obey me. I would then watch him squirm as I had my wicked way with him. It would be such a turn on to see my man! The powerful Ultimate Life Form falling helplessly at my feet and begging for mercy!

**Shadow's POV**

I've been walking back home from another meeting with the Sonic Team, apparently Knuckles has been told about another scheme Eggman is planning, since we've become great heroes **(or anti-heroes in me and Rouge's case)** we've become very pouplour all over Mobius!

Sometimes I wish it could be just me and Rouge again, and Omega, Sonic does drive me up the wall sometimes! God I can't wait to see Rouge again, she said she was gonna get some stuff for the house whilst I was at the meeting. I break into a run getting more and more desperate, I really wanna see my bat girl again and hold her in my arms. She's the only one who calms me down especially after Sonic drives me nuts!

As I glide across the pavement, I feel my long leather coat flying behind me and the wind whistling through my quills, I can see my large house get closer, it a large white mansion opposite to the large Nightclub, Club Rouge across the road. Rouge opened that Club about six months after we were teleported back from the human world, that was nearly four years ago.

The Club is very pouplour, just as pouplour as it was in the human world, I was proud that Rouge had opened it. she certainly made a fortune out of it. Sometimes she takes the stage and does her singing act. Man! I love it when she does that! It makes my heart melt! She's got a great voice!

I finally get to the door and look around for Rouge, I can't see her at all, "Rouge!" I call "Rouge? Are you there! I'm back!" I walk into the living room looking for her. Then I suddenly feel some arms encircle me around my waist and a white muzzle rub against my head.

I almost yelped in shock, but then I sighed happily, I love it when Rouge sneaks up on me, she does it so well, I can hardly hear her at all. That's what makes her a great treasure hunter. "Hi Shad!" she says in that seductive voice I just love to hear. I turn to face her and kiss her.

She then has that look on her face, I know what that means, She's getting seductive! She knows what we want! "I've got a surprise for you!" she whispered. She then took my hand and began to lead me upstairs. I'm getting excited, I really wanna touch her and hold her, I wonder she has planned?

**Rouge's POV**

I can hardly contain my excitement; it seems forever until we get to the bedroom! I look at him and give him a seductive grin; he really doesn't know what I have planned for him. I lead him to the bedroom and then I open the door.

I stop and then I turn to him with a sly grin, Shadow looks at me and before he can speak, I lift my finger to his lips to shush him, then I lift up my boots with the strong sharp iron on the end of them and push him onto the large black crushed velvet sofa with it. Shadow seems surprised, but before he could speak I said firmly "now! Stay here! Whilst I get ready!"

Shadow, still confused and looking nervous nods understanding me, I then walk into the bathroom to change into my stuff, I had put the bag there earlier and then waited for Shadow to come home. My hands twitch with excitement as I pull out the leather studded garments. I slowly peeled off my clothes, and my underwear, then pulled on the new garments.

When I had finished, I looked at myself, wow! I looked really good! I was ready to take on the Ultimate Life Form, I just had to put on my spiked wristbands, my spiked choker, and put a little make-up on, which was black eyeliner and picked up my riding crop. Now I was ready! I was a proper dominatrix!

**Shadow's POV**

I don't know what Rouge has got planned, but whatever it is, it must be good and exciting! I'm sitting here on the large black crushed velvet sofa near the bed waiting for Rouge to come out of our ensuite bathroom.

I then look across to our bed, a huge King-size one with black and purple sheets, and I'm desperate to throw her on it and fuck her brains out. I look towards the door and I hear Rouge giggling in there! Now I'm curious! What is she doing in there? I wonder what she really has planned! It's gotta be exciting!

**Rouge's POV**

I'm giggling because I'm so excited, I can't wait to see Shadow's face when he see's me! I grasp my whip, then I take a deep breath and step outside. As soon as I did, Shadow's face just fell! He just stared at me! His blood red eyes went wide and his jaw hit the ground!

I walked over to him seductively and tapped my whip in my hand, I was so happy and I was ready! I was fearless! I was ready to whip my guy's arse in shape! Shadow opened his mouth again to say something but I sharply hit his shoulder with the crop "Shut it!" I snapped "you will not speak! Unless I say so! You will do as I say! And you will obey my orders! Understand?" I bellowed.

Shadow looked at me with the look of fear, but also excited and aroused by it all, I then placed my leather black spiked heeled boot on his chest and pushed him back into the sofa. I then stroked his face with the whip. Shadow was taking short sharp breaths, he seemed afraid to move or even make a sound.

**Shadow's POV**

Whoa! When I saw Rouge come out of the bathroom, I cannot believe how scary she looks! Scary yet God damn sexy! As she always is! When she smacked the whip on my shoulder I winced and was a bit scared, but I was excited too!

So this is what she had planned! She was putting on a dominatrix show and I was her victim! This is like a dream come true! I've always wanted to play these kinds of sex games, but I didn't know if Rouge would, but now I know! Wow! This is just brilliant! Yet I am a bit nervous of Rouge in her guise! Would any man be?

**Rouge POV**

I watched Shadow as I traced his face with my whip, then I lifted his head with my whip. "Right!" I say "Now the fun begins! For me that is!" I snarl. I take my foot off Shadow's chest and I step down away from him a little.

"Now" I say "you! Stand up!" Shadow slowly stood up, he was literally rigid trying to watch where I was going to put my whip which was under his chin. "Now" I order "Take it off!" Shadow then starts to take off his long black leather coat. I smile evilly watching him trying to do it as quickly as possible; he then throws in on the floor.

I then give him that look again, then I run my hand up and down his black shirt, feeling his muscles, then I feel something soft on his chest area, it's the white puff of fur, which is always nice to play with, not to mention soft when I fall asleep on him after we make love.

Shadow starts breathing heavily, I can tell he's getting pleasure from this; I can hardly contain my excitement! I wanna do so much to him, I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter down below. I then start to moan in pleasure as I feel his muscles over his chest.

**Shadow's POV**

Wow! I feel so turned on! I can feel my manhood getting bigger and bigger! It's almost pushing painfully against my trousers! I so wanna get them off but I've gotta do what Rouge tells me!

She's now started running her hands over my chest feeling my hard muscles, and she can feel my chest fur through the shirt. I've thrown off my coat at her command, and now I'm waiting her next order. If I disobey she may spank me with that whip!

I then smell something, something so sweet and musky, like a seductive perfume, it's like the best smell I've ever smelt! It's a perfume! A natural warm perfume. It's Rouge's juices, it's when she's turned on, that smell comes from her, Everytime that happens I drink it like a hungry dog; it's such a wonderful taste, Oh man! I so wanna drink it now! And show Rouge my worship for her! Like I always have!

**Rouge's POV**

I can see Shadow's getting more and more turned on by the minute, I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. By the look on Shadow's face, I can tell that he has smelt it and is desperate to crouch down and drink it, and eat my pussy as he loves it so much. I will let him, but not just yet!

Then my evil mind gets another idea! I tap his shoulder with my whip, he snaps out of his horny daydream about eating my womanhood and I give him that dominating look. "Take off your shirt!" I order "and don't keep me waiting!" Shadow quickly takes off his shirt, and his muscular body is exposed to me, I just want to lick it and kiss it as I love to do, but I have another plan!

"Get on the floor!" I growled, "Get on the floor, on your hands and knees!" Shadow's eyes widened but he didn't dare disobey me; he got on the floor on his hands and knees like a dog. "Good boy" I said seductively, I then placed my foot on his back.

I then lifted my whip, Ooohhh this was sooo good! I didn't need to equal his chaos powers to defeat him; I could just be a dominant woman who would reward him with sex to defeat him! I was in charge! And I could do what I pleased; it was such a mad turn on to see the tough Ultimate Life Form at my feet. He may be tough, but not in the iron fisted hands of a woman!

**Shadow's POV**

I'm now on my hands and knees awaiting my mistress's next command, I'm getting really turned on, but a bit scared too, especially with what she's gonna do with that whip! She's really frisky! I can tell as I can smell that exotic and seductive scent coming from her womanhood. Now I'm feeling really weak in the knees! What will she do next?

**Rouge's POV**

That hedgehog's got no idea what I've got planned at all, I lift the whip again and I bring it down on his backside, Shadow yelps a bit as the whip makes a cracking noise against his backside, I try not to conflict with his tail.

I then bring it down on him again, the whip cracks again against his arse; Shadow yelps again and throws his head back as I crack him again. I try not to burst out laughing as I see him trying to take the pleasurable pain. His red eyes have gone wide with pain mixed with pleasure! He's taking a few deep breaths now; he's looking fresh so I whip him again!

Shadow lets out a loud yelp as the whip cracks, I then push my boot harder onto his back, "do you give up?" I ask "or do you get thirsty for more?" Shadow can hardly speak, just as he's about to find some words, I give him another whack. Shadow yelps again. I smirk and then begin to say another order.

**Shadow's POV**

Ow! I think I have bruises on my butt! She's really going for it! I'm enjoying it too! Even though those whacks she's given me stings! Everytime I get whacked I throw my head back yelping, as I do I catch sight of Rouge's smirking face as she continues to whack me more and more.

I look up at her again when she finishing spanking me, this is a real turn on, I know it sounds strange but I suppose any man would say it, SM pain can be a real turn on! And for me it's like I've died and gone to Heaven! Especially as the woman I love is in charge!

I watch her out the corner of my eye as she starts to open the zip up crotch in her leather studded panties, Ooohhh my manhood is moving about like it's got a mind of its own! It's starting to get painful against my leather trousers. I can smell Rouge's womanhood getting stronger and more intoxicating.

She then slides her whip under my chin and pulls my head up smirking; I wonder what she's got planned now? I so hope she gives an order to me to lick out her pussy, fuck I hope she does! I can see it, her warm soft opening. Everytime I touch it, kiss it and caress it, it opens up to me like a flower in the morning sun. God I so wanna eat it out now!

**Rouge POV**

He's getting desperate I can see, I slid my whip under his chin to pull him up, "get up!" I order "get up on your knees!" I slid my hand down to my vagina and began to caress it with my fingers, it feels so wet! Filled with all my love juices, or rather lust! The juice that Shadow loves to drink.

I then place my boot on the sofa so my vagina is open to Shadow, and I move my crotch closer to his face, Shadow's breathing heavily, I can see he's desperate to pull my lower region towards him and eat it out like a hungry dog. I decide to tease him, I move it closer and closer and then I pull away "NO!" I holler "you will only do things my way!" I tap the whip on the side of his face and then smirk. Shadow's sweating like mad; he's really turned on, yet a little scared of my weird behaviour.

I smirk again and slide the whip behind his head, I then push his head towards my crotch slowly, I then give him the order, "eat it out!" Shadow seems more than happy and starts lapping at my pussy, I almost feel my knees buckle but I try to hold it in a control myself. Everytime Shadow licks me out he always does it right! I feel so weak but I have to remain in control!

**Shadow's POV**

This has been the moment I've been waiting for! She's given me what I wanted! She's let me eat out her pussy. That intoxicating smell has overpowered me, I'm literally in heaven, I move my tongue around the smooth, silky, softness of her womanhood, then I move it further feeling the soft wetness of her bud.

As I lick and lap away at her womanhood, I run my hands up and down her leg, feeling the leather of her boot and then the silky feeling of her skin on her leg. I can hear Rouge moaning a bit as I lick her; she's trying to hold in her moans and gasps especially as she's still trying to stay in charge. I keep licking and eating away at her pussy until she tells me otherwise.

**Rouge's POV**

Shadow's doing such a good job, I just wanna let him carry on, but all good things must come to an end. I lift my whip and tap his shoulder sharply. "That is enough now slave!" I growl.

Shadow pulls his head away and looks up at me, he's licking his lips and around his muzzle trying to get my juices off and savouring and loving every drop of them. "You did a good job slave!" I hissed "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I bellow. I lift my boot and push him onto the sofa onto his back and then I tap my whip on his stomach and move it down to his trousers.

"Now" I order "Take them off!" I bellowed "and do it now!" Shadow then fumbled with his zip in his trousers, then begins to peel them off, I smirk when I see his rock hard erection visible through his black pants. I feel myself getting wet again. Shadow looks up at me again, I run the whip up and down his body, through his white chest fur and then down again to this pants.

"Take them off!" I snarl baring my fangs at him and licking my lips, Shadow looks up at me, then proceeds to take off his pants, soon he was completely exposed to me, I smirk and I admire his rock hard erection, it's large at nine inches long. I trace it with my whip. Shadow shudders as I do, he has no idea what I've planned!

**Shadow's POV**

I've loved this! She scared me when she pushed me back on the sofa after I ate out her pussy, I really don't know what she's got planned now, but it's bound to be good! The way she made me take off the rest of my clothes was scary, and now she's tracing an outline around my dick with the whip! I shudder a bit as she does so, its nerve wreaking yet such a lovely feeling!

She then starts to peel off her leather bra, I start to breathe heavily again as she peels it off, then she exposes her breasts to me, whoa! Such large things, their like really large mangos! She still has that evil smirk on her face as she drops the bra to the floor, I've got that urge again to suckle on the nipples, so pert and soft.

She then keels down and starts to smirk as she lowers her head towards my cock, she bares her fangs menacingly, she gives me another smirk "time to punish you slave!" she snarls as she opens her mouth and engulfs my cock in her mouth and begins to suck on it.

As soon as she does I let out a loud cry, it's so pleasurable! I arch my back as she suckles; she really knows her stuff when it comes to oral sex. I can't hold in my moans and groans of pleasure. I can also feel a load building up within my erection, so I try to prologue it to make it enjoyable, I wanna save the best for last.

**Rouge's POV**

I'm really making Shadow weak in the knees, he's moaning like crazy, I smile in my head as I give him everything I can as I give him a really steamy blow-job. I look up to see him throwing his head back and enjoying me working my magic.

After a while I stop and Shadow writhes about "I cannot take it anymore" he cries "I have to fuck you!" I smirk and stand up and he sits up, his erection is standing up, it's thick as a pole and warm to the touch, I decide to tease him again and I slowly began to lower myself onto his erection, he tries to pull me towards him so he can feel my wetness on his cock.

I start to get my wet dripping pussy close to his cock until I suddenly pull away "NO!" I bellow "you will do things my way!" I spun round to face him, and I began to stand over his knees, I began to brush his chest with my whip and I move forward to tease him again.

"You deserve to get punished for your desperation!" I tease, I smiled and brush my nuzzle towards his ear, I then begin to whisper sexy words into his ear, then I tell him to put his hands behind his head. As he obeyed my order, I whipped out the leather wrist restraints then I had strapped to my panties.

I then strap his wrists in the restraints as I whisper naughty things in his ear, I then hold onto the chain so he cannot lift his arms. I smirked and pulled away from him. Shadow's eyes go wide, then he smirks back at me, "now you can't get away!" I giggle, my breasts are really near his face, but because I'm holding him down by the restraints and by my leather boot he cannot reach my nipples so he can caress them with his tongue.

**Shadow's POV**

I can't believe how tough a chick Rouge is being, she's got me restrained by my wrists, she's smirking at me, her eyes burn with pure love and lust, she then lowers herself onto me, she's still smiling with pleasure.

Seeing me looking so helpless has really given her a real turn on, here I am, laying across the sofa on my back, with her holding my hands back like a helpless prisoner wondering what will happen next. She then lowers herself over my cock, I can see her dripping vagina hovering over my throbbing manhood.

She then starts to rub her womanhood on the tip of my manhood, I moan, it's such a wonderful feeling, I want her so much, if my hands weren't in these restraints I would have thrown her onto the bed and made her mine. I try to jerk my hips up so I can feel her warm opening. I want her so bad it hurts.

**Rouge's POV**

I'm now at the point where I drive my slave crazy! I rub my womanhood against his cock, he's moaning so much with pleasure, I know he wants me. I smirk; I want to toy with him a little more before I decide to let myself given in to his craving.

He's bucking up his hips trying to reach my opening, I lift my whip and whack him again, "Yet again desperate slave!" I bellowed, "You try to do something without your mistress's permission!" Shadow looks up at me, his red eyes widen. I smirk again, loving every second of this! "For that slave! You shall be punished!"

I lick my lips, then I lean forward onto his chest, still holding his hands down with the restraints. I smirk and I bare my fangs, I then lower my face onto his chest and I bite his chest, Shadow cries out in orgasm, bucking his hips up as I bite him, I run my pointed teeth over his muscular chest, he's drenched in sweat from moaning and groaning.

I then look up at him again, "now the fun begins slave!" I say, tapping the side of his leg with my whip, "now, you are my horse!" I snarl with a smirk, "and I am your master rider!" I then lower myself onto his erection, I've been waiting for this! My womanhood is so wet and tingling with passion I decide I must have this man and I ride him! Now!

**Shadow's POV**

I don't know how long she's been doing this, she's been teasing me and making me desperate! Now I really really want her, when she bit me I wasn't expecting that, but it was great! I'm now starting to love being bitten.

I've been moaning so much I can't take it anymore! I so want this dominant bitch on top of me now! She slowly lowers herself onto my manhood, I can feel her womanhood dripping on me, I breathe heavily and watch her with my lustful filled red eyes waiting for her.

She then sit's on my lower region, and her warm, wet and dripping opening consumes my manhood, I cry out as I feel herself around me, hot and tight! I arch my back taking in the feeling I have so lustfully craved! Oh man! This is the best bit, I've waited so much for this!

She then begins to ride on me, as she does I can feel my manhood rubbing against her full slick moist opening. It's the best feeling I've ever felt. I cry out as she rides me faster and faster. Rouge holds my hands down by the chain and continues to ride me.

**Rouge's POV**

I've finally given Shadow what he craved, I sit on top of him and I ride him, as I ride him, I whack him with my whip on the side of his leg so it feels like I'm riding a horse. Shadow arches his back and yells out in orgasm, I can't help but cry out too in orgasm.

**Shadow's POV**

As Rouge rides me, I want to break out of the restraints so I can reach up and grab her large and perfect breasts. I try and resist the urge to fight against the restraints, laying here chained down is a real turn on! I buck my hips up to meet Rouge's rhythm trying to force myself in deeper.

As I feel Rouge move harder over my dick, I can feel a load building up inside of me, I have been trying to prologue my orgasms until the time is right, but I feel that I cannot keep it in any longer, not with my leather clad mistress on top of me riding me. I have to let it out!

**Rouge's POV**

Shadow's face is really full of orgasm, he's been trying to hold in his orgasms until the time was right. I ride him faster and hit him more with my whip, I can feel my whole body ready to explode with orgasm.

Shadow looks up at me, "I…" he says breathlessly "I'm about to cum!" he cries out, "Do it!" I bellow "inside me! Inside me!" I whip him again and Shadow arches his back and the muscles on his arms pulse as he releases himself into me crying out with passion. As he does I feel myself orgasm. I let out a loud cry as I orgasm.

As I do, I drop the whip, I let go of the restraints and I collapse exhausted onto Shadow's sweat drenched body, as I do he locks his arms around me and nuzzles his muzzle against my ear. "Ooohhh" he growls "you dirty bitch!" I was too tired to punish him for that comment!

**Shadow's POV**

I hold my tough chick bat-girl in my arms, she's so tired from that sky rocking orgasm, as am I, she can hardly move expect lie on my chest and breathe heavily. I roll her onto my side so she's facing me, she glistening with sweat, she truly enjoyed the experience.

"That was great bat-girl!" I say to her "you certainly made my day" Rouge smiles and snuggle closer to me running her finger through the puff of white fur on my chest. "I'm glad I made you happy Shadow" she whispers as she nuzzles me, "I enjoyed that, next time! You're the boss!" I chuckle and hold her closer "Ok love" I say happily I give her a soft kiss on her lips and let her rest on my chest. "I love you Rouge" I whispered. "I love you too" Rouge coos up at me.

**Rouge's POV**

I'm now lying in Shadow's arms, my sweaty face on his chest, as I lay here he gives me the occasional kiss on the head. I've feeling so tired, I decide that that will be one way we can make love. Next time I'm gonna make Shadow be boss, who knows what he'll be like when he dominates me! I let these sexy thoughts pass through my head as I slowly start to fall asleep on him.

**So there we are! Shadow on his knees as a sex slave for Rouge? ****Hope that didn't warp your fragile little minds! **

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
